Question: Rewrite ${((6^{9})(7^{-9}))^{10}}$ in the form ${6^n \times 7^m}$.
${ ((6^{9})(7^{-9}))^{10} = (6^{(9)(10)})(7^{(-9)(10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((6^{9})(7^{-9}))^{10}} = 6^{90} \times 7^{-90}} $